Data collected as part of the Multiple Risk Factor Intervention Trial (MRFIT) will be used to study the relationship between dietary vitamin A and beta carotene, and serum retinol and beta carotene, and cancer death. Multiple 24 hour dietary recalls collected annually on 12,866 men over an average period of followup of 7 years will be used for the dietary analysis. Mortality followup is proposed through June, 1986 which will result in an average period of followup of 11 years and an estimated 300 cancer deaths of which approximately 100-125 are estimated to be lung cancer. Data collected in MRFIT will permit these associations to be studied with control for initial smoking and lipid levels, changes in smoking and plasma lipoproteins, socioeconomic status, alcohol intake and occupation.